


The Happiest Place in Fódlan

by PeppyBismilk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, Drinking, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: The band trip to Seiros World just happens to coincide with Sylvain's birthday, but all he really wants is to see Felix smile.Or, Felix and Sylvain getDisney DrunkSeiros Smashed and talk about their feelings.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	The Happiest Place in Fódlan

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Sylvain!
> 
> (contains a brief mention of Glenn's death)

It figures; the entire Faerghus University marching band is on a plane to Seiros World and Felix won’t even crack a smile. 

“I didn’t like Polly Pegasus when I was a kid and I don’t like her now.” He pulls down his sleep mask, case closed, and snarls at the window.

“It’s true,” Sylvain tells Annette, who seems shocked by the very suggestion that this trip isn’t a dream come true. “The first time we went, Polly tried to give Felix a hug and he cried for an hour.”

Even though he’s supposed to be sleeping, Felix lets out a very loud grunt. 

“Wouldn’t let go of my hand for the rest of the day,” Sylvain goes on.

Felix whips off his mask. “I was five, and those costumes are horrific.”

“I think they’re cute,” says Mercedes.

Annette nods. “I need to get pictures with Polly and Paulo.”

“Oh, Ingrid will go with you,” Sylvain cuts in. “She’s got a huge Polly collection, don’t you Ingrid?” 

He turns around to find Ingrid glaring at him. “I used to.”

“Don’t feel bad! I’ve got embarrassing Seiros World stories about everyone,” says Sylvain, knowing full well Ingrid still has Polly Pegasus sheets on her bed back home. “When we went back in high school, people kept stopping Dimitri for pictures because—”

“You threw up on Splash Castle,” Felix cuts in. 

Sylvain just simpers at him. “So? I’m not embarrassed.”

“Wow, you’ve all been to Seiros World so many times,” Ashe notes from across the aisle. “My family couldn’t afford to take us when I was little, so this is my first time.”

Next to him, Dedue nods. “Mine as well.”

“It’s going to be a blast,” says Sylvain. “Especially since tomorrow’s my—”

“We know it’s your birthday.” The sleep mask is back but Felix is still listening, and he adds, “You don’t need to keep bringing it up.”

“Let’s just try to get along,” says Dimitri calmly. “We came here to march in the Hibiscus Festival Parade, but there’s no reason we can’t have fun, too.”

“I joined band to play music, not to worship some materialistic waste of space,” Felix mutters.

Sylvain pats his shoulder. “Just go to sleep, Felix.”

They make it to Seiros World without event, and once they’re all accounted for in the hotel, Director Byleth pulls out the itinerary. “Let’s go over room assignments again. We’re all in the Magic of Music resort. Annette, Mercedes, and Ingrid are in room 304. Dimitri and Dedue are in room 415, and Ashe, Sylvain, and Felix are in 523.”

“There better be three beds.” Felix snatches his key from Byleth and heads off, suitcase and flute in tow. 

There are, in fact, only two beds. 

“I can share with someone,” says Ashe good-naturedly. “I don’t take up a lot of room.” 

Sylvain puts his trumpet down and hooks an arm around Felix’s neck. “Nah, Felix and I can share, just like old times, right?”

“Kick me once and you sleep on the floor,” Felix growls. He heads to the bathroom first, comes out in his pajamas, and tucks himself straight into bed. 

Sylvain and Ashe chat quietly about what rides they want to try tomorrow, but once they start yawning, they head to bed, too.

“Get your foot off my ass, Sylvain.”

“What am I supposed to do? You’re taking up more than half of the bed.”

“I am not. You’re just freakishly gigantic.”

“Guys, I really don’t mind sharing a bed…”

“See? You’re upsetting Ashe. Come snuggle with me, I’ll keep you comfy.”

“That’s it. I’m kicking you off the bed.” 

What follows is a mess of grunting and shuffling, and no one gets much sleep in room 523 that night. 

They’re all yawning over coffee and pegasus-shaped waffles in the morning. 

“How did it go last night?” Dimitri asks Ashe. “Do you need to stay in our room?”

“It was fine,” says Ashe, shooting Sylvain and Felix a wary look. “I’m sure they won’t fight tonight.”

“We’ll be good, I promise,” says Sylvain. Felix grunts in agreement.

After the wait staff brings Sylvain a cupcake and leads the group in a chorus of Happy Birthday (even Felix moves his lips, though Sylvain doubts he’s really singing), Byleth brings the mood down with a lecture about proper conduct. 

But once they get to the park, all bets are off.

“Okay, they definitely didn’t serve alcohol the last time we came here,” says Sylvain.

“The last time we came here, you were underage,” Felix reminds him, but what he doesn’t know is Sylvain only threw up on Splash Castle because he was drunk off of Glenn’s secret stash. 

They haven’t been back since Glenn died.

Sylvain pulls out his ID. “I’ll have the Seiros Lager.”

“Sylvain!” Like a hawk, Ingrid swoops in for his wallet. “It is nine o’clock in the morning!”

“I know,” says Sylvain, easily dodging the grab. “That’s why I’m getting the lager and not the stout.”

The beer is cold and refreshing in the already oppressive summer heat. Then, Felix says something that almost knocks Sylvain on his ass.

“Give me the Seiros Stout.”

“Felix Hugo Fraldarius, drinking Seiros-branded beer on a Tuesday morning?” Sylvain clutches his chest. “Never thought I’d see that.”

Narrowing his eyes, Felix takes a long drink. “I’m going to need it to deal with having all this magic shoved down my throat.”

Dimitri coughs. “Please remember what the director said about conducting yourselves accordingly.”

“We’ll be good!” Even though his beer is half-gone, it’s a promise Sylvain intends to keep.

_ Intends _ being the operative word.

The day starts off fine, despite traveling in a group of eight. Within minutes, someone stops them. 

“Whoa, nice Seirosbounding! You totally nailed Prince Winsome and Prince August,” they say to Dimitri and Dedue. With a wink, they add, “I totally ship them, too.”

After a couple pictures, Dedue turns to the group. “What is _Seirosbounding_?”

“It sounds kinky,” says Sylvain, already on lager number two.

Annette pipes up before anyone can yell at Sylvain. “Oh, I think it’s when you dress up like a character with stuff you already own!”

“I see.” Dedue frowns, then says, “And who is Prince August?” 

“Sounds like we’ve got some movies to watch when we get home!” Mercedes giggles. As she, Annette, and Ashe make plans to show Dedue their childhood favorites, Felix sulks behind his beer.

“Come on, Felix.” Sylvain grabs Felix by the arm. “I hear they’ll give you a button to wear on your birthday and you get all kinds of special treatment. Let’s go get one for me.”

“Fine.” Felix finishes his drink and throws his cup in the trash. “But only if you get me another drink.

It’s a deal. 

The button is a chick magnet. Sylvain doesn’t even care that the employees are literally paid to be nice to him—every time a pretty girl wishes him a happy birthday, his ego gets a little shot of confidence. 

“Here’s a special treat for your special day!” says a clerk at the shop he and Felix ducked into to escape the sun. “And if you want another treat, I get off at six.”

“Maybe we could get off together,” says Sylvain, grinning. With a wink, Cindy (according to her nametag) moves on to the next customer, and Sylvain waves the Polly Pegasus cookie in Felix’s face. “Want some?” 

“I’d rather die,” Felix sneers. 

Sylvain shrugs and takes a bite, but it doesn’t taste as good as it should because Felix looks miserable. 

“All right.” Sylvain pins the button on Felix’s shirt. “It’s your birthday now, and I think it’s high time we got you Seiros Sloshed.”

“Excuse me?” Felix cocks an eyebrow.

Proudly, Sylvain pats his chest and proclaims, “It’s the special kind of drunk that one can only achieve at Serios World.”

“Because you’re paying six times as much for a drink?”

Sylvain wraps an arm around Felix’s shoulder. “The price makes it taste better. That’s the magic.”

Felix doesn’t smile, but his frown gets a little smaller.

They wander to the nearest bar and the bartender promptly presents Felix with a milky pink drink topped with rainbow sprinkles. “Our special birthday cake shot, on the house.”

Seiros Magic always works—just not on Felix. 

“It smells like a toothache,” he says.

Sylvain orders a shot of tequila and shakes his head. “Just drink it, birthday boy.” 

They do the shots on the count of three, and after a coughing fit, Felix orders a whiskey chaser. He downs it easily, even though it’s at least twice as strong as the birthday shot, and it does wonders for his mood. So do the chicken wings they order.

“Remember that time Ingrid wouldn’t get off the carousel and the attendant had to carry her off, kicking and crying?” 

Felix laughs, an actual hearty laugh, and it feels pretty magical. “She didn’t want anyone else to ride the yellow pegasus.”

“Or what about—” Maybe it’s the drinks or Felix’s smile, but Sylvain’s so giggly he has to start over. “What about when Glenn flipped off the camera on Wyvren Expedition and the ride operator chewed him out over the loudspeaker?” 

“He didn’t even care, just cursed right back.” Felix shakes his head fondly. “I think that poor toddler behind us was traumatized.”

At some point, there’s a shift change. The new bartender's name is Bianca and her breasts are so big, her uniform can barely contain them. Sylvain can’t help but stare. 

“This one’s on the house, boys,” she says, giving Felix another birthday shot and Sylvain a gigantic tequila sunrise with a phone number on the napkin.

All traces of Felix’s good mood vanish like he was never smiling at all. 

“Hey.” Sylvain sips the drink—it’s too sweet and not made with his favorite tequila. “Remember that time we snuck out of the hotel when everyone was supposed to be napping and rode the teacups until we couldn’t walk straight?”

“I guess,” Felix mutters. 

But Sylvain knows he remembers. They rode the teacups together every year, just the two of them, even when they were too old to take all the spinning.

“You wanna go ride it now?” he asks. 

Felix narrows his eyes at his untouched birthday shot. The sprinkles are starting to dissolve into the drink, making it go a murky greenish brown. 

“Wouldn’t you rather call Bianca or Cindy?”

Shit, Sylvain must be drunker than he thought, because their names sound like nails on a chalkboard. “Nah. It’s my birthday, and I’d rather be with you.”

“Hey!” Bianca points at Felix. “I thought it was _his_ birthday!”

“Oh, shit!” Sylvain slaps down some cash on the bar, grabs Felix’s hand, and they take off running. No one’s chasing them, but they’re drunk and running seems like a good idea, so good they’re laughing again, all the way to the teacup ride in Seiros Fantasy Plaza.

There’s no line—a birthday miracle, even though Felix ditched the button in the chaos—and they pick a blue teacup. They always picked blue. 

Once the ride starts moving, it hits them: this was a colossal mistake. Alcohol makes the world spin all on its own, and now Seiros World is spinning one way while the teacup spins another, and Felix grabs his arms and Sylvain holds him tight. They press their foreheads together over the center wheel.

“It’s been an honor knowing you,” says Sylvain.

Felix responds with a gurgle. 

Only Seiros Magic gets them through the ride without puking on each other. They’re still leaning on each other when they get off, swaying as they walk. Pastel shapes dance around Sylvain and he screws his eyes shut. It doesn’t help.

“You’re so—” Felix descends into grunts, punctuated with the occasional groan, until he can finish his thought. “You’re such an imbecile.”

“I’ll give you that,” Sylvain mutters. “The teacup ride was not a good idea.”

“That’s not what I meant!” 

And then Felix is dragging him, literally, to a bench. They sit down and Felix hangs his head between his knees while Sylvain looks up at the sky. Is it getting cloudy or is that just his aching head?

Thunder cracks and it’s definitely going to rain. 

Felix groans, almost as loud as the thunder. “I can’t believe you made me come here. I could have opted out of this trip, but you begged and begged and I’m just so…” 

“So...what?”

“I’m _here._ ”

He spits the word out, like this is the worst place anyone could possibly be. 

Then the sky opens up, and it is.

They’re running again, heading for the nearest building in the pouring rain, but Sylvain’s still trying to process what Felix said. It’s true; Sylvain begged him to come. Felix does just about everything Sylvain asks him to. 

He doesn’t listen to anyone else, except maybe Annette when she’s being really cute. 

Come to think of it, Felix and Annette would make a cute couple. So cute Sylvain could puke. No, that‘s the alcohol. 

“How many in your group?”

Oh. They ended up in a line for one of those older boat rides that only gets traffic when it rains. 

“Two,” says Felix, and Sylvain’s happy it’s still two and not one. They climb into their seats, less dizzy after the shock of a downpour, and sit in silence as the boat launches. 

A recording plays some spiel about what Seiros World is doing to save the rainforests but Sylvain isn’t listening and Felix is staring at nothing. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Sylvain says. “This trip wouldn’t be fun without you.”

Felix clicks his tongue. The boat turns a corner and Sylvain tries again.

“We don’t hang out like we used to. That’s why I wanted you to come. So we could have some time together—no classes, no homework, just us and the music.” Just like when they were kids, only…

“Then why do you keep trying to ditch me for girls?” Felix finally says. “I don’t care. I’ll go back to the room and practice. But don’t lie to me and say you want to spend time with me when you flirt with every single—”

Sylvain touches Felix’s wet knee, bare because he’s wearing ripped jeans, and Felix falls silent. 

“Okay, yes, I flirted a little.” It’s his birthday, but Sylvain doesn’t point that out again. “But I’m here with you. I want to be with you.”

Only after the words leave his mouth does Sylvain realize how serious they sound. 

“What do you mean?”

It’s a good question, one Sylvain isn’t even sure how to answer himself, but when he looks up, a spotlight hits Felix’s face, turning the raindrops that cling to his eyelashes into prisms and in that moment, Sylvain wants very badly to kiss him.

He almost does.

“Felix! Sylvain! There you are!” 

Felix and Sylvain look up once to find the rest of their group waving from a bridge. Sylvain can’t say he’s happy to see them. 

“You guys got caught in the rain, too?” Annette calls. She doesn’t wait for an answer. “Anyway, we have dinner reservations in 20 minutes and they charge your card if you don’t show up, so Byleth will kill us if we’re late!”

Right. Dinner. The ride’s almost over anyway. Sylvain shelves his emotional hangover and follows Felix to the rest of their group and the rest of the marching band. Neither has anything to add as everyone else chats about what they rode, compares photos, and shows off their various animal ears.

“Are you two all right?” Dedue asks at dinner. 

Dimitri frowns. “You are awfully quiet.”

“Drunk,” lies Felix, and the conversation ends. 

Sylvain can’t even pretend to be into it when the wait staff sticks a unicorn horn on his head and sings him yet another round of  _ Happy Birthday  _ over a piece of tiramisu, and he passes the dessert off to Mercedes and Annette.

“Come on!” Ingrid gets very serious after dinner, pushing through the crowd like a woman on a mission. “We’re already too late to get the best spot for the fireworks, but we can still snag a good one.”

But despite the crowd’s energy and the blood-pumping music blaring from the speakers, Sylvain and Felix lag behind. 

_ I’m here. _

_ I want to be with you. _

Sylvain’s head is swimming even though the alcohol’s all but worn off, and he turns to Felix.

“You wanna bail on the fireworks?”

Felix doesn’t even answer. He just leads Sylvain into the Future Seiros section of the park. Somehow, Sylvain knows they’ll end up at People Transport. It’s another simple ride—just an empty concept for an open air quasi-futuristic mass transit vessel—but when they were kids, it was always one of the last things they rode before they headed home. Back to reality.

Sylvain’s heart falls as he boards the little blue car with Felix, settling on opposite sides. 

“I like this ride,” Felix says after they’ve been riding for a moment. It’s rare to hear him say he likes anything these days, so Sylvain doesn’t interrupt. “It’s calm. Always looking ahead.”

From where Sylvain’s sitting, he’s actually looking backwards, but he just says, “Yeah.”

A flash of light catches their combined attention and they look over the side of the car. The fireworks are starting. Colors burst in the clear night sky—blues, pinks, greens, and golds—but it’s not too loud from here. It’s not a bad view, either. 

“Nostalgia’s a waste of time,” says Felix, even though they’ve seen a dozen Seiros World fireworks shows. “I don’t want to go back to the way things were.”

Once Sylvain catches the wistful look in his eyes, he starts to understand. 

“Me neither.” Sylvain breaks the ride rules, standing up to move to Felix’s side of the car. Backs to the wind. “I want to look ahead with you.”

The fireworks keep exploding in the distance, spectacular and extravagant, but Sylvain can’t keep his eyes off of Felix.

And when Felix leans in to kiss him, Sylvain has all the fireworks he needs.

Back in the hotel, the difference between last night and tonight is like night and day, but some things never change. 

“Do you like that, Felix?”

“You seriously can’t tell?”

“I wanna hear you say it. It’s sexy.”

“No.”

“Come on, Felix, it’s my birthday.”

“...it feels good.”

“There, was that so hard?”

“Shut up and get on top of me.”

“Oh,  _ Felix… _ ”

“Shh! Ashe is going to hear you.”

“Um, guys? I’m still awake.”

“Right there, Felix, that’s...yeah...”

“Why do you have to be so noisy? Just kiss me.”

“You’re actually both pretty loud.”

“Kiss you where? Here? How about here? Or maybe...here?”

“ _...Sylvain... _ ”

“I’m just gonna put my headphones in now.”

What follows is a mess of grunting and shuffling, and no one gets much sleep in room 523 that night. 

The next morning, Dimitri approaches Ashe at breakfast. “Was last night any better?”

“Well…”

Dimitri’s face falls. “They were fighting again.”

“Um, no, but—” Ashe points to where Felix and Sylvain are intertwined in the same chair, making out like they’re the only two people in the room. “Can I stay in your room tonight anyway?”

Today, they have band rehearsal and another day at the park, but all the Seiros Magic happens in room 523 later that night.

And everyone in room 415 sleeps perfectly well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write anything for Sylvain's birthday, but then I was having some feelings about Sylvix and Disney World and this happened. Thanks to [Phichithamsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/) for the super fast beta & support!
> 
> This was supposed to go on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PeppiestBismilk) but it got too long. Come and say hi any time, and thanks for reading!


End file.
